Love and Darkness Rise
by Chef 101
Summary: The War is over but a certain Potion Master will have to face the consequences of his family's actions. One consequence is bad, the other will bear fruit in time. THIS WILL HAVE SLASH! BOTTOM SEVERUS SNAPE! PLEASE R&R! ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please bear with me :-) **THIS WILL HAVE****SLASH!** SO IF IT OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I'M NOT GOOD WITH SEX SCENES, BUT I'LL LABEL WHERE IT GETS A LITTLE STEAMY SO YOU CAN SKIP IT. MOSTLY, THE M RATING WILL BE FOR PROFANITY AND VIOLENCE. Thanks. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please R and R! :-)

"Severus!" the worried Transfiguration teacher called out.

She had the every right to be worried too. It was the day after The Great War against Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts lay half ruined. Statues lying here and there. Burnt paintings from the fiendfire. As Minerva walked, looking for the Potions Master, water filled up her eyes. So much destruction had taken place the night before. She couldn't believe how many students lost loved ones and friends. Harry survived it all. He had finally done it and saved them all. The poor boy was in the hospital wing resting. Speaking of the hospital wing, a certain Potion's Master was supposed to be there as well.

Severus Snape. He had survived the snake venom! How? Minerva was going to find out very soon. She just had to find him. The foolish young man had the nerve to sneak out of the hospital wing. He was a true Slytherin. They were too filled up with pride. But, she knew that Severus was a different kind of Slytherin. Severus was a Slytherin with a heart. And not many people knew that about him. She had to find him before he over exerted himself because he was still recovering.

"Severus!" shouted Minerva, "Where are you!"

Severus sighed and came out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Minerva?" said Severus in his usually snarky voice.

"Come back with me to the hospital wing. You are still recovering." replied Minerva.

"No." replied Severus shortly.

"Please, Severus," pleaded Minerva, "Just a checkup then, nothing more."

"Fine." answered Severus in monotone.

As they walked through the winding hallways, Minerva was thinking about asking Severus how he survived. She was conflicted on whether or not she should ask him now or later, after he had been checked by Poppy. Minerva was shocked when Severus glided into the Hospital Wing, bloody and battered yesterday. He had looked like he had swallowed a cauldron full of his own potions. Those things tasted awful! But just because his potions tasted god awful, it doesn't mean that they were not the best. She decided to ask him after the checkup. Finally, they reached the hospital wing, and were greeted by a very angry Madame Pomfrey. But of course, she was angry at the potion's master. She put both of her hands on her hips and glared at Severus. Then, she started yelling.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS ALEXANDER POSIDON SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOUNG MAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU COULD HAVE EASILY COLLAPSED AND NOBODY WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU UNTIL YOU HAD ACTUALLY DIED IN SOME UNKNOWN CORNER OF THE CASTLE! DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! WELL! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Minerva's eyes widened. It was a rare event when anyone got to see Poppy angry. And when she did, it was scary and the room dropped several degrees. People usually learn not to cross her.

"I'm sorry Poppy," apologized Severus with a grin on his face, "I was acting like a foolish Gryffindor. Please forgive me."

Minerva smiled when she saw the grin on her old student's face. Right then and there, both Poppy and Minerva knew that they had their Severus back. The Slytherin, with a heart.

_-Scene Change-_

In a far off cave made of shimmering crystals, a woman with long dark hair was looking down at her Looking Pond. She saw the Potions Master hug the plump healer and laugh along with the Transfiguration professor. Her gaze, though, was solely focused on the Potion's Master.

"I will soon get you, Severus Snape. I will soon have revenge on your family. It is because of the Snape line that I am ruined!"

The lady turned away from her Pool, her elegant purple dress billowing around her. She walked over to one shimmering crystal hanging from the ceiling and took it by breaking it off. Angrily, she suddenly threw it into her Looking Pool in frustration, where it melted instantly.

"Soon, Severus Snape, soon." huffed the Lady in cool anger, "Enjoy what little happiness you get. I will bid my time, but I will soon come."

_-Scene Change-Back in the Hospital Wing-_

_I will come soon._

Severus suddenly propped his head up from the pillow from where he was resting, "Did you hear that?"

Poppy looked up from where she was reading, "Hear what, dear?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm just tired." said Severus tiredly.

"Okay, dear if you're sure." answered Poppy, "It's getting late. I'm going to turn off the lights and retire to bed. Please feel free to wake me if you need something. Just holler okay?"

"Yes, Poppy, Good night."

"Good night Severus, sweet dreams."

As Poppy turned the lights off, Severus turned on the bed to get more comfortable. Somehow, Severus knew that he was not hearing things. He shrugged it off for now, and slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N:** Well, this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The slash will come later on the story. Please R&R! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters! The OCs and the plot is mine.

**A/N: **I got no reviews for the first chapter... :-( ...but I made another chapter to see if anyone reviews. I would appreciate it it I get reviews so I can become better at writing. I know that I have much to learn. I have hopes of success for this story. Please read and review! Well, enoguh of this...here is the 2nd chapter!

Severus blearily opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was surrounded by calming green curtains. Said curtains opened suddenly to reveal Poppy, holding a steaming hot cup of what looked like was a potion. Severus blinked owlishly. She just gave him the steaming cup and told him, "Drink!" Severus looked at the cup and wafted in some of the smell. He recognized it to be a Bacterial Disinfector Potion.

"For heaven's sake Severus!" exclaimed Poppy, "I'm not going to poison you!"

"I know Poppy but I'm just so used checking all of my food and drinks before consuming them."

As Severus gulped down the nasty tasting potion, Poppy asked, "How do you check the food when there are people around?"

"Well, so far the only way I have been able to is by smelling it. I have able to identify many potions by sniffing things, as bizarre as that may sound. "

Poppy stared at Severus in amazement. Just then, Minerva arrived at the door.

"Good Morning Poppy, Severus," she greeted, "Poppy, I was wondering if I could speak to Severus alone for a moment."

"Of course," answered Madame Pomfrey, "Just holler if you need me."

Severus watched as Minerva thanked Poppy and close the curtains. Even more so surprised when she put up a silencing charm around them.

"Well, Severus," she started, "To be blunt, how did you survive Nagini's bite?"

Severus just looked at he and answered, "I knew you would ask me this sooner or later. The reason is, I had a potion that I invented that repels venom from snakes. Not, just any snakes though, only snakes like Nagini."

"Why would you have that with you in the first place?" asked Minerva.

"Voldemort became suspicious of me towards the end of the war when I made that unbreakable vow with Narcissa. My always protecting Draco from the violence of the Death Eater meetings made him suspicious."

"But then you "killed" Albus," she countered, "Wouldn't he be happy that you killed him?"

Severus looked down at his sheets.

"He knew that something was up. He knew that I would never have the guts to kill Albus. I don't know how, I just do. It that all?"

Minerva said, "Yes Severus. Thank You."

Severus just nodded his head and laid back down to continue sleeping for a while.

-_Scene Change-_

In her crystallized cave, the lady heard the conversation in her Looking Pond and smirked.

"So, Severus. Snake Repellent? How very smart of you. Let's see, though, if you can fight _my snake_!

The dark haired lady began singing:

_Come my pet, my sleek sapphire pet,_

_My pet to help me destroy._

A huge, dark, swirling hole appeared by her feet.

_To kill the one that is the spawn,_

_Of what started this ploy._

_Come my pet, my sleek sapphire pet,_

_My pet to help me destroy!_

A long sapphire blue tail emerged from the hole. The lady laughed menacingly and chanted:

_(1)Orem! O Erkad! Otaba!_

_(2)Risa! Risa! Risa!_

_(3)Mo faito servan!_

_(4)Fro tur saho!_

_Risa! Risa! Risa!_

The black hole disappeared, and there was left a huge sapphire blue snake. A Cobra. It slittered up the lady and wrapped around her neck.

It brought its face close to her and spoke, "_Weee are goooing to killllll, Missssssstresssssss?"_

"Yes, Otaba." answered the lady.

Foot notes:

1). Awaken! Oh Mighty! Otaba!

2). Rise!

3). My faithful servant!

4). From the dead!

**A/N:** Sooooooo? What do you guys think? I'll have more of Severus in the next chapter. Also, someone else beside Poppy and Minerva is going to visit Severus. Good? Bad? ... Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunatley... :-(

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have had so much school work to do it was not even funny! But the wait is over and you guys get the longest chapter I ever wrote!

Severus awoke to a shuffling sound. He slowly opened his eyes a fraction of an inch to see who was there. He inwardly gasped as it was none other than Remus Lupin. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He looked at the werewolf with unease. Severus wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. Was he hallucinating? And if he was, why of Lupin? This was too weird. To test his theory, he gave a small moan, as if he had just woken up and peered through his lashes to see what Lupin would do. Said wolf, turned around quickly and towards his bed.

"Severus?" called Lupin.

Severus parted his lips slightly and sighed. He now knew that Lupin was real.

"Why are you not dead?" asked Severus, still lying on the bed.

Lupin blinked and grinned at the rather open question and answered, "Well that was blunt. You haven't changed have you?"

"Answer the bloody question!" yelled Severus, trying to sit up properly.

Lupin sighed and motion for Severus to lie back down before he pulled something.

"It's quite simple really," Lupin answered, " Madame Pomfrey saved me just in time."

"What!" exclaimed Severus.

"Yes, I actually came to say thank you because it is because of you that I am here right now….so thank you!"

"….." Severus looked at Lupin as if he were mad.

"It was the potion you invented that saved me, Severus."

"Which one?" asked Severus, not arrogantly. He was merely curious.

"I believe you called it, The Silver Life. You invented it so that you could help the werewolves on our side who were victims of The Silver Death."

Severus turned pale, if that was even possible, and looked down at his hands in shock. He remembered that potion now.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Severus exited his rooms and towards the Headmaster's office. He had been called for something, but Albus said he will tell him when he got there. Severus ignored all the whispering pictures and the ghosts as he made his way up the swirling stairs to the Headmaster's office. When he was outside the room, he knocked on the mahogany door three times._

_"Come in." called out a voice softly._

_Severus entered the office and found that the only other occupant was Albus Dumbledore. _

_"What is it that you require of me, Albus?" asked Severus._

_"Severus, the Order is in a great dilemma, I'm afraid." admitted Albus._

_Severus blinked in shock. Since when had Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time and an astounding mother hen, ever been afraid of anything? Something must be very wrong here._

_"What is it Albus?"_

_"As of now, you are our only spy for the order…"_

_"What! Whatever happened to the werewolves on our side?"_

_"I am afraid to say that they have been discovered. And tortured in the worst possible way."_

_"With what?" whispered Severus._

_"The Silver Death."_

_"Oh my God. That's barbaric!"_

_"I know that," answered Albus gravely, "Come. We have one of the werewolves that were less affected in the hospital wing."_

_Severus followed Dumbledore with heavy steps. As the hospital wing door was opened, their ears were filled with an ear splitting cry of torture. A gray, barely hairy werewolf was tossing and turning on a bed with chains gripping his wrists and ankles._

_"The chains are so he doesn't hurt himself while the potion slowly eats way his insides. It starts with the muscles and the bones. It leaves the organs for last so the victim feels themselves dying." whispered Poppy. _

_"Like I said before," began Severus, "It's barbaric. And this is called being less affected!"_

_Albus nodded his head in agreement while Poppy tried to give the werewolf some calming droughts. _

_Suddenly, Severus had an idea, "What if I could invent an antidote for the potion? How long do all of the werewolves have? An estimation if you please."_

_ "Two weeks." cried Poppy, "Oh Albus! What a terrible way to die!"_

_The trashing wolf became still, as the potion worked in a very slow process, giving him some time to rest before the hurting began._

_From there, Severus went to his lab and didn't come out until a week and a half later, looking as though he hadn't eaten a lot or slept during that time, with a huge grin on his face telling everyone (Albus and Poppy) that he had accomplished the goal._

**_-End of flashback-_**

"Severus? Severus?" called a voice.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and faced Lupin.

"Are you okay?" asked Lupin, "you spaced out for a while there."

"I'm fine. You're welcome. It was nothing."

Lupin's face broke out into a huge smile and put a hand out to shake Severus's hand. Severus took it and said, "As weird as this moment is, I do not know why I suddenly have the urge to sleep even more, but I will do so. Please kindly leave."

And with that, the potion's master closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Remus left soon after talking to Poppy for a while about Severus's condition.

**A/N: **Well...what do you guys think? The reason I still have Severus in the hospital wing is because I needed Remus to come and say thank you and to show how much Severus did for the War. This was one of the many things...don't worry, our favorite potion's master will not stay cooped up for long!...please hit that button at the bottom and review! 0:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry that I've not posted in a while! Here is the next chapter! Severus is finally out of the hospital wing!

**Disclaimer: I own no characters!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wake up Severus!" yelled a concerned voice.

Severus heard it and woke up with a jolt, as if shocked by an electrical current. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"I don't know, dear," replied Poppy frowning, "You were having a rough nightmare so I had to wake you before you hurt yourself. Do these nightmares happen frequently?"

Severus nodded and remained silent. Poppy chose not to further approach the topic and was bustling around fixing the room.

"You know, dear, you are free to go any time you like from this moment on." announced Poppy.

"Really?" asked Severus stiffly, "Then I shall take your leave immediately. Goodbye, Poppy. It has been a pleasure."

The sweet natured woman laughed and said, "Likewise, sweetheart."

Severus walked down the corridor and to his chambers in the dungeons. Thankfully, it was summer break so none of the students could see him in a hospital gown. He stepped inside his office and closed the door. The office consisted of a grand curved mahogany desk that formed half a circle, some paintings, a couple of chairs in front of the desk, and to top it all off, Severus had painted the room a milk chocolate brown. The office in whole looked very comfy, with no torture equipment like what most students think. Only his Slytherins have been in his office before, for when they needed help or comfort. Contrary to what the other houses think, Severus was a caring Head, but unfortunately, he only showed it to his own house.

He strode inside his office and softly shut the door. Severus stopped at a gold framed painting of a thorny red rose and it was topped off with a sunset background. It was a gift from Severus's mother, and it was beautiful. He tapped on a thorn three times and the painting evolved to reveal a mahogany door. Severus opened the door and emitted a long sigh of relief that soothed is entire body.

He looked around and found that everything was where he had left it and the War hadn't made it all the way to his chambers. His chambers were well furnished with a calming blue paint and had all the necessities and extras one might have and need to live.

Indeed, Severus had a nice living room sofa set that was a deep royal red, a grand fireplace as tall as Severus himself (which wasn't much considering Severus was short for his age, standing about 5 feet 5 inches!), but it was still an impressive fireplace with red bricks for the chimney and surroundings. He also had one wall that was dedicated to a gigantic bookshelf filled with all types of books, muggle and wizard, with a ladder to reach to top, a glass table in between the sofa set so any guests Severus might have (not many…) can put their tea or snacks on.

There were various types of fancy lamps lighting up the room, as he was a lover of art. As a lover of art, Severus had many colorful paintings around the room, some of random things, and some of himself (and some will be described in future chapters…). To the left side of the room, there was the entrance to his bedroom, and to the right side, there was a small kitchen open to his living quarters for when Severus didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall.

Over all, it was not typically what most people thought his rooms might look like. He swept across the floor and into his bedroom to change into a pair of relaxing clothes. He opened his wardrobe when he walked in and tried to think of what to wear since it was summer break with no brats running about causing havoc. Finally, he opted for a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt that fitted his sculpted his thin frame perfectly. He chose to go around with no socks and a pair of black sandals. As he was about to relax into his bed and read a book he had left on his nightstand besides his bed, he heard the fire blaze and knew that Albus had come to see him. Severus knew it was Albus because the Headmaster was the only one that had access to come directly into his private quarters through the floo. He walked into his living room and was met by a long white beard, mad, twinkling blue eyes, and robes with clashing colors that made your eyes hurt. He loved the old coot regardless.

"Hello," exclaimed Albus, "How are you, my friend? "

"Well," replied Severus, "I was just discharged from the Hospital Wing a couple minutes ago. Is there something that you require from me? As you can see, I was hoping to spend my time today in leisure."

"Can't an old man come to see how one of his friends are doing?" asked Albus gleefully.

All he got in return from Severus was a glare and dead silence.

"Alright, alright!" admitted Albus, "I need for you to come to my office for a minute. There is a letter for you. The seal on the back seems to be your family crest."

Severus froze. His family crest?

"Impossible." whispered Severus, "Why would my family contact me, when I haven't spoken to them since I was twenty five? I am now thirty five years old, so I haven't spoken to any of them in ten years!"

"I don't know the answer to that question, my friend, so let us now care to find out." answered Albus.

Severus silently nodded and they both grabbed a fist full of floo powder and flooed to Albus's office. There, Albus slowly walked over to his desk, took the white envelope, and placed it in Severus's shaking hand. Severus saw that it did indeed have his family crest on it. A rose. It looked like a normal envelope, to anyone that saw it, but Severus knew that inside it, held a letter that would, he feared, give him no piece. He opened it slowly, extracting the letter from the envelope, and began to read:

_My Dear Son,_

_ How are you? How is teaching children working out for you? Are you well? I know you are probably thinking why I have contacted you now, after ten years. The answer to that is that well, simply? I want you to get married. Yes. I said it. Married. You must be thinking: Why is she forcing me to marry? To put it bluntly: Because I am your mother and I can. Your elder brother has given me an heir, your two younger sisters have already wed and given me grandchildren. If all of my other children are married, then so should you. I know that you prefer your own gender, so I have arranged for an honorable man from a pureblood family to marry you. The ceremony will be held in two weeks from now. I will come to Hogwarts soon to explain more to you._

_From Your Dear Mother,_

_ Elieen Snape nee Prince_

Severus's hands began to shake violently and half crumpled the letter in anger, his face turning red.

"What is it my boy?" asked Albus worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Severus silently shoved the letter into Albus's chest and glared at the floor, anger boiling like one of his nasty potions. Albus read the letter and then looked up at Severus.

"Severus-"

"Don't Albus." Interrupted Severus, "I can't believe she would do this to me! Marriage! Hah! Marriage. It's a waste of time. As she is the head of my family, tradition states that I have to listen to her. I'm not the one to follow traditions. I will not marry. I'd like to see her try!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Albus uncertainly.

From the pits of their stomachs, they both knew that the idea was least likely to happen.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: ** Here is the link in which you guys can see the picture of the painting in Severus's rooms that I described. I found it on google images since I can't draw to save my life! . ?MyFile=sunset_rose_ &ID=

Please Review! :-) Pretty please! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. I had no internet and no access to a computer for a whole month! I only had my phone to survive! Please don't be mad with the short chapter. The next chapter will be quite longer to compensate for this one! If you see any spelling and grammer errors please bear in mind that English is not my first language. I love you all! Enjoy! And please review! o^_^o**

Severus sighed as walked along the endless corridors of the castle. Left, right, right, go up the stairs, another sharp right….it didn't matter where he was going. The pictures stared at him as he passed them.

_Probably thinking I've finally gone mad_ Severus thought, robes billowing behind him.

Severus clasped his hands behind his back as he walked while deep into thought. _Why would mother do this? She is the Head of the family, she has grandchildren from my siblings, she has all her needs and wants, what more does she want? And from me! This is really unnecessary! Then again, what does it matter? She has never shown me any love, being the middle child. She had never paid me any attention as a child and while she may have cared for my basic needs, she never gave more. If only I had never been born, or have died. _

Severus glided through the corridors until he realized that he was going in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. He sighed, _might as well admire the view to clear my head_.

He stepped up to the wooden door and opened it, his footsteps silent as he walked over to the side where it had a small balcony like structure. Severus sighed as he took in the wonderful scenery. The War might have done some pretty horrendous things, but restoring the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest was the easiest task there had been. In time, beautiful flowers will grow everywhere, but the bare calming green grass and trees were enough for him right now. The blue sky looked as if it was mocking his clouded mind. Severus gripped the railing tightly, head pounding. This was all too stressful for him to handle. Why couldn't his life become peaceful after the War?

Suddenly, he saw a cloaked figure walking through the Hogwarts grounds, and gliding up to the gates. Turning around quickly, he exited the tower and went down the stairs to see who was coming. He was not aware that anybody was supposed to visiting Hogwarts.

When he reached the front gates, he saw that Albus had gotten there first, and was greeting the figure happily. He slowly walked over to them to see who it was. Suddenly they both looked at him and Severus saw who it was, his elder brother.

- (A/N: should I stop there?...haha…nope…I would never do that…:-) -

"Dominic!" exclaimed Severus with a scowl, "What are you doing here!"

"Why, my dear brother," answered Dominic in is baritone voice, "I am here to speak with you privately and to most importantly, apologize. Could we possibly go somewhere private?"

Severus kept glaring at his older brother and Albus said," Why don't you both go to Severus's quarters and talk. It is ten years overdue after all."

While Dominic thanked the Headmaster, Severus turned his glaring to him.

"Fine," said Severus curtly, "Come along."

As Severus and Dominic walked towards Severus's quarters, Severus looked at Dominic to see how much he had changed. Dominic was still taller and broader then Severus and his hair was short. In all, He was a more masculine version of Severus.

_So he has not changed physically in the past ten years_ thought Severus ruefully.

As they reached the chambers, Severus opened the door and allowed Dominic to enter his living room. They both sat down on different sofas and just stared at one another.

Dominic broke the ice by starting, "Severus, I would first like to apologize for not being there for you. Being the eldest clouded my mind and I became ruthless to everyone around me. My change of character has given me many fruits, like and wife and children, but I also want your forgiveness. I was not a very good brother to you and I admit that. I also apologize for thinking you were a Death Eater when you were really a spy for the Light."

Severus glared, "It took you ten years."

Dominic laughed, "Yes."

"And what was the second thing?"

"The second thing is that I want you to know that I do not like the way mother is forcing this marriage on you. I want you to know that I will be there for you for every step of the way. I want to prove to you that I can be your older brother even though we are grown up now. Will you allow me to do so?"

Severus sat in silence for a couple minutes, thinking. Then he said, "That was quite the speech you gave me to think about. Despite what people think, I do give second chances, Dominic. This is yours."

"Oh, thank you Severus! You have no idea what that means to me!" exclaimed Dominic.

Dominic got up and, despite Severus's protests, embraced Severus tightly.

"Thank you little brother." whispered Dominic with tears in his eyes.

"No problem." Severus quietly answered and swallowed as a lump formed in his throat with the familiar sensation of water forming in his eyes.

**A/N: Well?...what did you guys think? Please review! Your words are appreciated! Love all! o^_^o**


End file.
